


The Past is Scary, The Future is Safe

by Gabitha_1131



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabitha_1131/pseuds/Gabitha_1131
Summary: Evan Buckley has a great life with a wonderful job. He finally got his sister back. He is in a very wonderful and stable relationship with his best friend. He has a great little boy. Everything in the here and now is great. But when he closes his eyes he is immediately in the past and reliving the horrors of his childhood. With the help of his found family, he finally tells them what happened to him and they help him work through everything.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. THE PAST IS SCARY, THE FUTURE IS SAFE

CHAPTER ONE: PAIN

The ride back to the 118 was very quiet. It was hard on everyone when there was a kid involved. Buck was fighting back tears. Athena took firefighter Timmons home. Bobby had sent a text to Eddie. By the time they had arrived back to the house, there was five minutes left on shift. Eddie was already there. Buck was sitting on the bench and Eddie pulled him into a hug. Buck started to sob. Eddie just held him. Buck sighed, "I am so stupid Eddie . I should have taken straight to the paramedics. She was a little girl that was in a major car accident. I should have taken her to get looked at and then taken her to the truck. Instead I just walked her away from the scene. I'm not enough, not good enough to do this job, If you had been there or Hen or Chim, yall would have made sure that she got medical care. But what does Dumbass Buckley do, HE carries her off to the fire truck." Buck punched the metal bench hard. He hits it a second time and a third. He goes for a forth time but Eddie grabbed his hand to stop him from doing it again. Buck's knuckles were bleeding. Eddie tightens his grip on Buck. "Buck, there is nothing that you could have done differently that would have changed the outcome for that little girl. It's shitty and I know that you feel guilty and that you will hate yourself for a long time, but look at me" Eddie pulls Bucks face up to look at him. "YOU, my carino, are enough. You are more than enough for me and for Christopher who worships the ground that you walk on." Eddie kissed his temple. "I can call Abuela and she if will take Chris for the night. She always loves to have him. And she will understand, especially after something like this." Buck shook his head. "No, no, I need him tonight. I need to know that he is alive and breathing and alive." Buck started to tear up again. Eddie kissed his temple and went to get the house first aid kit. He came back and bandaged Bucks hand. He rubbed his thumb across Buck's hand. He leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Once, twice, and then a third time. "Go get Christopher and then go home. Order some takeout, watch a movie. Then in the morning, the two of you come here for breakfast. Abuela can pick him up from here. She wants him for the weekend." Buck nodded and changed into his civilian clothes. He stood up and kissed Eddie again. He walked to his jeep and drove to Christopher's school. 

When Christopher got in the car he could since that something was wrong with Buck. "Hey Superman, what do you want for dinner. I am thinking pizza and soda." Christopher smiled at him. As Buck drove home, Christopher told him all about his day and the drawings that he made in art class. Buck smiled despite the events of the day."Bucky, what's wrong? You seem sad." Buck sighed and looked at Christopher. "Superman, I am sad. We had a bad call today. But now that I am with you I am happy. You make me so happy Superman." Christopher smiled at him hugely. " When they got home, Christopher did his best to cheer up his Bucky. They colored and played with Legos. When Christopher saw that Buck still wasn't smiling he climbed in his lap and just hugged him. "I love you, Bucky." Buck kissed him on the cheek and ran his fingers through his curls. "Thank you, Superman. I needed that." They got into their pajamas and ordered pizza. They sat together on the couch watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles until the pizza arrived. Buck when to the kitchen and got paper plates and cups and napkins. He let Christopher sit on the floor and eat his pizza. He was in the middle of his first slice when he looked down at Christopher and immediately took out his phone and took a picture. He texted it to Eddie. After dinner, they cuddled on the couch watching movies. Buck's phone chimed. 7:43 PM EDDIE: He is so cute with sauce on his face. How are you, by the way? 7:43:55 PM BUCK: I am better now that he is here with me. That little boy has healing powers. We colored and built with Legos. 7:45:46 PM EDDIE: He has gotten me through some hard times. He is amazing. He is only nine yet he knows how to make someone feel better. How are you doing? 7:54:09 PM BUCK: Babe, I am glad to have both you and Christopher in my life. I don't say it enough but I want to thank you for letting into your lives and letting me love you. You both mean the world to me. I am still questioning everything that I did today, wondering if I had done something differently, would that have made a difference. Eddie didn't respond after that so Buck thought they got a call. He looked down to see that Christopher was nodding off to the movie. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and picked up Christopher and carried him to the big bed. He still needed him close. Needed to hear him breathing. Buck placed him on the bed on Eddies side. He took off his glasses and put them on the bed side table. He went and got a warm wash cloth and got off the sauce that Christopher missed. He pulled the throw blanket over Christopher and then got into bed himself. He snuggled under the covers, and pulled Christopher a little closer to him. ******************************************************************* FOUR HOURS LATER***************************hat you ************************************************** Buck woke up in a cold sweat. He thought for sure that the screaming in his head was going to wake Christopher. He looked over to the little boy that was lying next to him and he was perfectly and happily still asleep. He was thankful that he was still sleeping but couldn't understand why he was having these dreams after so long. It had been years since he had nightmares that had this particular subject matter. He attempted to go back to sleep and as he laid down, Christopher curled into him. Buck sighed and tried to fall back asleep. About three hours later, Buck was up again. Covered in more sweat. He carefully got out of bed and went to take a shower. He thought that maybe a shower would help. It didn't. As soon as he closed his he saw it all again. It came rushing back to him. His stomach churned and Buck threw up bile. He did two more times. He quickly finished his shower and then brushed his teeth. He got back into bed and closed his eyes again. He laid in bed thinking about the time that he, Eddie and Chris all went to the beach. They spent all day looking for shells and building sand castles. Buck and Eddie would steal kisses all through out the day. It was the first time that they said 'I love you' to each other. It was the best day of his life. Buck fell asleep thinking about that day. He finally fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning, Buck woke up to his phone chiming. He saw that he had a few texts from Eddie and a couple from Maddie. He read the ones from Eddie and they made him smile. 10:30 PM EDDIE: Babe, I love you so much. I am so thankful for you as well. I am thankful that you love that little boy like your own. I am thankful everyday that you love me. I know that the next few days will be hard and we will get through them. Just know that you will have both Chris and myself by your side. I love you so much. Buck then checked the texts from Maddie and what he saw made his blood run cold. He felt the bile rising to the surface again. He got up and pout of bed quickly and barely made it to the toilet before he threw up everything in his stomach.


	2. Sometimes Hugs Are Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home to see his two favorite boys. Christopher is asleep in the big bed and Buck is sitting on the couch. When Eddie touches him he flinches and moves to cower in the corner. As he tries to get Buck to open up, he fears he may not want to know.

Chapter Two: Sometimes Hugs Are Not Enough

Eddie was thankful that his shift was uneventful. He was also thankful that it was a Saturday and that they were both off until Monday. They had a few minor calls during his shift. They even got the call to turn around on the last alarm. Eddie was tired but he was happy to get to home to his boys. He hoped that Christopher was able to help Buck feel safe. He was changing into his civies when he got the idea to pick up doughnuts and chocolate milk for breakfast. He and Buck generally ate really healthy but he knew that Buck would not want to make pancakes, or waffles or French toast. He drove home and noticed that the glow of the television was missing. He hoped that they boys were sleeping in. He walked into the house, toed off his shoes and quietly walked to the kitchen to put the doughnuts and milk up. He walked bypassed Chris' room and walked quietly to his room. He smiled deeply when he saw Buck and Christopher cuddled together in bed. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He texted some to the Fire Fam and one to Buck. The quiet ding caused Buck to stir. He looked up sleepily and waved him over to get in bed with them. Eddie quickly climbed in and cuddled up to them and quickly fell asleep. 

9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 

~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~  
Eddie woke up sweating. Christopher had cocooned himself onto Eddie. He was practically laying on top of him. Eddie was breathing in his curly mop of hair. He tickled Christophers' nose. Christopher smiled in his sleep. "Daddy, you're home." "Yes, mijo. I am home and I brought you a surprise for breakfast." Christopher perked up. "Really!?! Is it good cause I am comfortable and I don't want to get up." Eddie smirked and reached out for Buck but he wasn't there. He just hoped that Buck left enough doughnuts for both Chris and hum. Eddie waggled his eyebrows at his son. "Yes, but its in the kitchen." Christopher opened his eyes. Eddie handed him his glasses. Christopher smelled the air, "DOUGHNUTS!". Christopher tried to tickle his father. Eddie attempted to tickle him back. They both stopped when their stomachs growled. Eddie sat up and helped Christopher get to the edge of the bed and handed his crutches. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot and sighed happily as the smell of coffee filled the air. He smiled bigger when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "You were gone when we woke up. Everything okay?" Buck just sighed and held Eddie's waist tighter. He kissed the side of his neck and Eddie angled his neck to give him more access. As Christophers' crutches clicked on the floor the coffee finished brewing and Buck reached into the cabinet and grabbed their two favorite mugs. Buck poured the coffee and Eddie went to the fridge to get the chocolate milk. Buck placed Christopher's favorite mug on the table and Eddie poured the chocolate milk in it. They all sat in relative silence as they ate their doughnuts. "Bucky, what happened to your hand?" Buck looked at Eddie and they both nodded at each other. "I hurt it at work, we had a really bad call and I got hurt." Christopher looked at Buck with scared eyes and moved to sit in Buck's lap. He hugged him hard. "I'm sorry that you got hurt." Buck hugged him back for a few minutes and a few tears fell. "Oh Superman, its okay. Your dad patched my hand up and your hugs have healing powers buddy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you my Superman". Christopher hugged him harder. "I love you too Bucky." Buck just held him. He dried his eyes. They finished their doughnuts and moved to the couch to catch the tail end of Saturday morning cartoons. Buck and Eddie were sitting next to each other on the couch their arms tangled on the back of the couch, Christopher was on the floor drawing. Eddie looked at him and whispered, "You doing okay, I know yesterday was bad?" Buck didn't make eye contact. He just nodded. He kept staring at his phone, more importantly at the text messages that Maddie had sent him. His blood ran cold again. He tensed up and flinched as Eddie attempted to stroke the side of his face. He looked at Eddie apologetically. Chris broke the tension. "Bucky, I drew you a picture." He looked at Christopher. "Thanks buddy." He took the picture. "This is great." Chris smiled at him. Eddie looked at Chris. "Cartoons are over and it is too nice of a day to stay inside. How about we all get dressed and go to the park and have a picnic. We can bring some bread and feed the ducks." "Yay, lets do that." Christ shouted with excitement. He started to pick up his drawing supplies and put them away and walked to his room and started to get ready. Eddie and Buck went to their room, Buck sat on the bed. Eddie could tell that he was stressed. He pulled him off the bed and into a hug. "Babe, I don't know what's going on. I know that it goes deeper than yesterdays call. I know you Evan, you will bottle it all inside. That is what I am here for. Lean on me. Lean on Cap, Maddie, any of us. We are all here for you." Eddie kissed him hard. Buck kissed him back. He choked out, "I know. I--I just I cant. Not yet." Eddie kissed him hard again. He grabbed Buck's earlobe and rolled it for a few seconds, he knew that would calm him down. They both got dressed. Eddie went into the garage to get the picnic basket and blankets as Buck gathered all the supplies and made several sandwiches for each of them. He grabbed some fruit bars and juice boxes for Christopher. He put some mini water bottles in the basket and filled two of their larger water bottles with ice and water knowing that the water would stay cold for a long time. Buck loaded the jeep up while Eddie helped Chris finish packing his bag. They went out the door and Buck was driving when his phone dinged several times in quick succession. Eddie checked his phone and saw that it wasn't a reaction to his picture from earlier. "You want me to check that?" Buck nodded yes and Eddie saw that they were all from Maddie looking to reach Buck urgently. "You want me to text her back. You know she will just call you." "No, I just want to spend the day with my boys. Just the three of us. Chim probably told her what happened yesterday and she is just checking on me." They were at a stop sign. Buck leaned over and kissed him. Christopher giggled. "I love you, Eddie." 

~~~~~~~~~ AT THE PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The made it to the park five minutes later. They were all out of the jeep, Eddie was carrying the basket and blankets and Buck was carrying Christopher. They found a nice spot in the shade and laid out the blankets. Eddie and Christopher went over to the swings and Eddie pushed him on the swings to get him started and Chris attempted to push himself more. Buck sat back and watched. His phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Maddie. He answered because he knew if he didn't she would call Eddie. "What's up, Maddie." "I know that. I appreciate you checking on me Maddie. But I am okay. I am spending the day with Eddie and Christopher. They have healing powers Maddie." Buck nodded a few times and gave a couple of yeahs and uh-huhs before he went rigid. "Yeah I got your texts. I don't and cant see him. I mean it Maddie. I cant be around him." "Actually, Maddie this is not up for discussion. I will not allow that man into my home or around my son. EVER." Buck looked up to see Eddie staring at him eyes wide. "Maddie, I gotta go." Eddie sat down next to him. "I'm sorry if I over stepped with calling him my son." Eddie just looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. "Christopher is as much my son as he is yours. You have been helping me raise that little boy since pretty much day one." Buck leaned in kissed him hard and passionately. They kept it PG because they were in a park. They eventually broke away because they needed to breathe. "My dad is town, or will be, in the next few days." Eddie's phone started to ring. They both looked and saw that it was Maddie. He ignored it. "She is probably calling to try and convince you to make me see him. Please don't let her. Don't make me see him. I don't want that man anywhere near you or that little boy. Promise me Eddie." Eddie followed his point to Christopher who was waving at them from the swings. "Ok, but why? Do you and your father have bad blood. I know that you don't talk about your parents much but he is your dad." Eddie saw the tears dripping from his eyes. "Okay, okay. Baby, look at me. (Buck looked at him his eyes red rimmed) I promise Buck. On one condition, you have to tell me why. Not right now obviously. But I need to know." Buck just nodded in agreement. Eddie leaned in to kiss him. Just a quick peck on his lips. Christopher came over and asked for a sandwich and a juice box. They all decided to eat. Buck had made each of their favorite sandwiches. After lunch they spent the next few hours at the park. They took turns teaming up against one another and chasing each other. They eventually packed up the basket and the blankets and walked hand-in-hand to the pond to feed the ducks. Their fingers interlaced and smiling as Chris walked in front of them. He kept looking back to make sure that they were there. He squealed when he saw the ducks. They found a good spot and pulled out the bread crumbs and bird seed and started tossing it into the water. Chris squealed in delight when the ducks came closer. Buck and Eddie both had their phones out videoing his squeals. He moved to get closer to the water to get a better look and fell in. He screamed for "daddy" and both Buck and Eddie jumped into the water. Luckily the pond wasn't that deep and his head never below the water. Eddie walked him over to the side of the pond and sat him on the edge so that he could pull himself the rest of the way out. Eddie immediately followed him out and Buck was not far behind with the crutches and glasses. Christopher was crying hard. He wouldn't let Eddie put him down. The water was cold, not freezing but cold enough. They both went into firefighter and dad mode. Eddie sat down with him and took his shirt off. Buck grabbed the blanket and dried him off. "Mijo, I know you are scared but I need you to stand up so we can get your pants off so that you aren't cold anymore. Buck is going to hold the blanket up so no one can see you." Eddie took off his own shirt and wrapped the other blanket around him and once they had Chris down to his underwear he wrapped Christopher up in the blanket with him and they carried him to the Jeep. Buck went to his gym bag and pulled out his work out clothes and put them on Chris, he was swallowed in them but he was warm. Buck cleaned his glasses and gave them back to Chris. He leaned and hugged them both hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chris was still clinging tightly to the both of them when they got home. He was going between Buck and Eddie. They cuddled on the couch for a long time. Chris didn't want to change out of Buck's workout clothes. He fell asleep in Bucks arms. Eddie went to the kitchen to make dinner. He made Chris's favorite. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. "Eddie, should we take him to the hospital. Get him checked for hypothermia. I know that he wasn't in the water for long but maybe he ingested some pond water." Buck started to hyperventilate. "Babe, babe, breathe. Its okay. He is okay. He wasn't in the water for longer than a minute. We got him out of the wet cold clothes quickly and he was warmed immediately." Eddie rubbed his arm. "I know but what if its, delayed. The side effects. They could be delayed. He could be hurt and we don't know." Eddie knew what the panic was about. He kissed Buck to silence him. "Babe, look at that little boy in your arms. He is perfectly fine. He will be scared and might have a few nightmares but its nothing that we cant get him through. He wasn't shaking from hypothermia when we pulled him out. He was scared." "So was I. He screamed and my heart fell into my stomach." Buck's grip got a little tighter. "I love this little boy with all my heart." Chris stirred, "Papa, I'm hungry." Chris turned his head and Buck could feel him breathing on his neck. Buck looked at Eddie. "You heard him Papa, he's hungry." Eddie smiled. "In his nearly ten years of life, he has never once, not once, called me Papa. You are Papa." Buck stared at him wide eyed. "Welcome to fatherhood." Buck stared like a deer caught in the head lights. "Are you okay with that? I don't want to overstep." Eddie answered by kissing him. "Buck, you are his Papa. I am so okay with that. Are you?" Buck nodded. He kissed Chris's curls and whispered, "that's right baby, I'm your papa and I will never stop loving you." He kissed his hair again. Chris woke up as Eddie was finishing with the grilled cheeses. Buck sat him in the chair as he set the table. They each had a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of soup. Chris had a tomato soup mustache and Buck pulled his phone out to take a picture. He captioned it and sent it to the Fire Fam. 'PROUD TO BE HIS PAPA'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction that I have written that I have published. It will have some scary times and some loving times. Hopefully you will read it through to the end.


	3. The Buckleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis Buckley is a man that prides himself on appearances. He thought through every aspect of his life. He did not allow for failure. He would accept children that are failures. Maddie always lived up to his expectations. Buck never did.

CHAPTER THREE: THE BUCKLEYS

Davis Buckley grew up in a very affluent home. His parents came from old money. He was use to a certain lifestyle from a very early age. Growing up, his life was perfect. He was perfect. He was the best at everything. He had perfect grades, perfect athleticism. He was the epitome of the All-American. He graduated at 21 and married at 23. He became a partner in his law firm at 30. The youngest ever. 

Anne Marie Buckley nee Smith was the prettiest girl in all of Hershey. She had beautiful long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was given everything that she ever wanted. She went to the best schools, wore the best clothes, and drove best cars. She had Davis wrapped around her finger since they were 13. They married at 23. They moved to the best house in the most affluent neighborhood. She stayed home and took care of the house while Davis worked. He was the man after all. He was to bring home the money and control how it was spent. Davis liked to come home to a freshly cleaned house, a hot dinner on the table waiting on him. He hated when those things did not happen.

When Davis turned 32, Anne Marie gave him the greatest gift in the world. It wasn't the newest luxury vehicle, a new Rolex, or a luxury vacation. It was a brown haired brown eyed baby girl. She had his eyes and hair and his mothers facial features. They named this baby girl Madelyn Marie Buckley. She was the perfect accessory to add to their perfect life. Anne Marie was a good mother. She carried for all Madelyn's needs. She knew what every cry was. She was dressed to the nines all the time. She had the best clothes, she was always clean and well fed. She got into the best day care (with a hefty monetary contribution from the Buckleys). She went to the best elementary and middle schools. She was a wonderful accessory to have at dinner parties. She laughed and giggled and actually brought some joy to her fathers' life. Maddie was always the apple of her fathers eye. He had her life all planned out for her. She was the accessory that they needed in their life. They never wanted another accessory.

On April 23, 1992, Davis Buckley's life was destroyed. After a drunken night and failed birth control they were now stuck with a blue eyed, blonde haired screaming baby boy. This thing was not the accessory that Davis wanted. The thing was a burden and a distraction. Evan Davis Buckley was not a good baby. He was not a fun little accessory that he could show off to his friends or bring out at dinner parties. He cried a lot but Anne Marie was busy with all things Maddie. Maddie, on the other hand, was obsessed with her little brother. He was the apple of her eye. She made sure that he was fed and changed and had clean clothes. She taught him how to walk, talk and read and ride a bike. She bought him birthday presents. Evan Buckley loved Maddie with all his heart. He was happy to see her when he woke up and sad when she left for school but extremely happy when she came home again. Anne Marie could not be bothered with Evan so she hired an au pair. The au pair was young and naïve and didn't really want the job but Anne Marie didn't care because she didn't have to deal with him. The only time that his father acknowledged his existence was to yell at him.

The day that Maddie got married was the worst day of Buck's 10 year old life. The only person that ever loved him or paid him any attention was leaving and he was stuck at home with his drunk mother and his father whose favorite pastime was to yell at him. Buck cried the whole day when Maddie told him that she was getting married and would no longer be there. She tried to assure that it wouldn't happen for a while because the wedding would take a long time to plan. His father came into his room and slapped him so hard that he fell off his bed. Davis screamed at him, "STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE BITCH. REAL MEN DONT CRY. EVER." Evan tried to get up from the floor and Davis pushed him back down. Buck spent the night on the floor. He woke up the next morning, with a giant bruise. Anne Marie came into the room and pulled him to his bathroom. She made silent work of the bruise. After she covered the bruise, she spoke, "We have people coming to the house, the partners of your dads firm, Doug Kendall's parents, siblings and all of his family. All of our family. YOU WILL NOT EMBARASS US. You will be on your best behavior, you will not speak until spoken too. You will not cry." Buck looked at his mom and nodded. He went to hug her and she pushed him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MADDIES WEDDING DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie Buckley was beautiful in her white wedding dress, the veil covered her face. Buck cried as he saw her. She was beautiful. Buck clung to her until the last moment. His mother pulled him away by his ear. Buck cried as he was dragged away from the only person that truly loved him. He was going to be alone with two people who didn't want him. Davis Buckley would not have a cry baby for a son. He took him to the bathroom and made him stop crying with the promise that if he didn't it would be much worse. Buck stopped crying even though it was hard.

Davis Buckley walked his beautiful, perfect daughter down the aisle to the son that he always wanted. Doug Kendall was a very nice and well spoken young man. He impressed the hell out of Davis. He had big dreams. He wanted to be the chief surgeon at the best hospital. He wanted Maddie to be the head of nursing, Doug Kendall had both of their lives all mapped out. According to Davis, the only downside to the ceremony was his son getting up to recite a poem that he wrote for his sister. Because according to both Davis and Doug believed that only cry baby little boys read poetry.

The reception was wonderful. The food was great especially the liquor only the best to impress Davis and Anne Marie's friends. Maddie and Davis had a beautiful father/daughter dance. Buck was sitting quietly in the corner waiting for his mother to come back with his food, he was hungry. His mother had made his plate of food and brought it back to him, the portions were to small for someone his age. Anne Marie pinched her son hard when he asked for more food. Maddie spent most of the night dancing with her husband and smiling. She was completely and utterly happy. A couple of hours later, Maddie came over to her brother and asked him for a dance. She brought him to the dance floor and as they spun around Buck desperately clung to her. He begged her not to leave him, to take him with her. He started to cry as she told him that she couldn't. That she and Doug would not be home for six weeks, that she and Doug were going on a honeymoon. He still begged her to take him with her. He wanted to run away and live with her. They danced a few songs together until Doug interrupted and insisted that he get to dance with his wife some more. Buck begged him to let him come live with them. Davis Buckley came up and pulled his son away. Buck cried out for Maddie. Davis pulled on his arm tighter. Davis did not let Buck say good bye to Maddie. As soon as the reception was over they went home. Anne Marie went to change and Davis took Buck to his room. He evened out his broken ribs. Buck cried as Davis threw him into his book shelf. As Buck struggled to get up from the floor, Davis taught him a lesson that he would never forget.

The next morning, Anne Marie came in and told him that if he acted appropriately then he would not have to be punished like he was. She told him that being punished was his fault and that it would happen again if he continued to misbehave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this story quicker. Please leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this was the best way to end the chapter. With a cliffhanger. I hope that yall like and enjoy this story. I will post as often as possible, I am hoping at least two chapters a week. I write and rewrite them a lot so we will see. Also, please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
